miniharmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Dawn Era * Births ** Paika ** Salaquine First Era Circa 1E 680 * Salaquine makes "first contact" with the people of Nirn by surrendering herself to the Dwemer researchers at Legacy Bastion. * Construction of Sky's Divide takes place. * Salaquine is transferred to Sky's Divide for containment and study. Circa 1E 700 * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Battle_of_Red_Mountain Battle of Red Mountain] ** The Dwemer of Tamriel vanish following the suspected use of Anumidium. * The Sky's Divide Uprising Circa 1E 800 - Circa 1E 2920 * The Matriarch War * Deaths ** Salaquine (Primordial Avatar) 1E 2703 * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Wars#First_Akaviri_Invasion First Akaviri Invasion] ** The Tsaesci invade Tamriel for the first time in recorded history. Their defeat serves as a foundation for the unification of the majority of Tamriel under the Second Empire. 1E 2920 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Akaviri_Potentate Akaviri Potentate] begins; the First Era ends. ** Versidue-Shaie, a Tsaesci, assumes the throne following the assassination of Emperor Reman III. Second Era 2E 430 * The Akaviri Potentate ends; the [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Interregnum Interregnum] begins. ** Potentate Savirien-Chorak is assassinated, ending the Second Empire and throwing Tamriel into disarray. 2E 852 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Tiber_Wars Tiber Wars] begin. ** A war begins that will ultimately result in the unification of Tamriel under the Septim Empire. 2E 854 * The Interregnum ends. ** Tiber Septim is crowned Emperor. 2E 896 * The Tiber Wars end; the Second Era ends. ** Tiber Septim completes his conquest of Tamriel through the use of Anumidium. Third Era 3E 288 - 3E 433 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Wars#The_Invasion_of_Akavir Invasion of Akavir] ** After twenty years of preparation, Emperor Uriel Septim V launches a failed invasion of Akavir from the southwest and into Tsaesci territory. Thousands of colonists are presumed dead before the Imperial force's retreat. 3E 290 - 3E 433 * The Tsaesci perform "blood magic" on captured Tamrielic colonists to breed a new slave race known as the Ashen. 3E 353 * Project Purity is founded by Selene I. 3E 360 * Fort Pazarath is constructed. 3E 364 * Molag Khan, renamed "Innocence" by Purity, is discovered. 3E 368 * Innocence is constructed. 3E 389 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Imperial_Simulacrum Imperial Simulacrum] begins. ** Battlemage Jagar Tharn betrays and imprisons Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Tharn then begins to impersonate the Emperor for ten years. 3E 399 * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Arena:Arena The Elder Scrolls: Arena] * Births ** Desann 3E 405 * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Daggerfall:Daggerfall The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall] * Births ** Stacey Pinder 3E 412 * Births ** Lucy Pinder 3E 417 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Warp_in_the_West Miracle of Peace / Warp in the West] ** Reactivation of Anumidium results in dozens of warring citystates of the Iliac Bay miraculously merging into only four powers that all swore loyalty to the Septim Empire. 3E 427 * Desann leaves his family to take up mercenary work. * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Morrowind:Morrowind The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind] ** Dagoth Ur's construction of Second Numidium, Akulakhan, is halted by the Nerevarine. ** Desann forms a temporary alliance with the Nerevarine to recover Dwemer documents of unknown content requested by Selene I. 3E 429 * Salaquine contacts Desann through a vision. She instructs him to find Selene I so the two can form a partnership. 3E 430 * Desann and Augusta Calidia open an inn in Elsweyr. * Parents of Lucy and Stacey Pinder are killed by bandits, forcing them to move and find work at the Elsweyr inn. * Desann makes contact with the original founders of Blackwood Company. They are soon hired by Project Purity to extract the Erosap Hist Tree from the Black Marsh. 3E 431 * Construction of Desann's Palace begins in the West Weald. 3E 433 * Project Purity completes development of Erosap. * Construction of Desann's Palace is completed. Women in the province are kidnapped to serve as slaves. * Desann poisons Lucy and Stacey with Erosap. Lucy escapes while Stacey is kidnapped. * Construction of Euphoria Palace begins. * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Oblivion:Oblivion The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion] ** Blackwood Company disbands after a conflict with the Fighters Guild. A Hist tree in their Leyawiin headquarters is also destroyed. ** The Champion of Cyrodiil becomes the Daedric Lord Sheogorath. ** [[Maids I: Euphoria|'Maids I: Euphoria']] *** Lucy is hired by the Champion of Cyrodiil to serve as a maid in the Arborwatch home in Chorrol. *** Stacey is rescued from Desann's Palace by the Champion. Following the event, Desann is reported missing. *** The Serenity-Purity War **** Battle of Desann's Palace **** First Battle of Serenity's Valhalla **** First Battle of Fort Pazarath * Deaths ** Selene I ** Serenity ** Lust Maidens *** Blondie *** Ivy *** Luna *** Muerta *** Rose Fourth Era 4E 0 - 4E 18 * The Champion of Cyrodiil vanishes from Tamriel. * Stacey Pinder returns to work at the Elsweyr inn. * Fort Pazarath is abandoned by Project Purity. * Births ** Valentina Pinder ** Serenity Pinder ** Martin Pinder 4E 0 * Salaquine manifests herself in Akavir and claims the body of an Ashen woman named Istis. 4E 2 * Desann's body is laid to rest in Heartland Cave. Desann is believed to have either been killed by the Champion two years ago or assassinated by Project Purity. * Construction of Euphoria Palace is ceased and abandoned. 4E 5 * The Ashen Uprising begins. 4E 11 * The Ashen Uprising ends. * Deaths ** Istis 4E 14 * Selene II arrives in Tamriel and assumes the position of Matriarch of Project Purity. 4E 30 * Lucy and Martin leave Chorrol, Cyrodiil to take care of Stacey in Elsweyr. 4E 36 * After Stacey's passing, the surviving Pinder family moves to Corinthe, Elsweyr. * Deaths ** Stacey Pinder 4E 37 * The Pinder-Purity War begins. ** The Corinthe Incident * Births ** Jaeger Pinder * Deaths ** Serenity Pinder 4E 53 * Paika's children, soon to be known as the "holy matrons" by the Pinder family, come into contact with Martin Pinder. * Births ** Mester Pinder 4E 55 * The First Valenwood Incident * Deaths ** Nirodinaf ** Valentina Pinder 4E 58 * Battle of Tenmar Forest * Births ** Faustina Pinder 4E 59 * The Second Valenwood Incident 4E 63 * Martin is briefly reunited with Mester and Karakiss in Valhalla. * Births ** Nullian Pinder 4E 75 * An aging Lucy returns to Chorrol where she wishes to spend the rest of her life. * Births ** Lucia Pinder 4E 76 * The The Anvil Incident * Deaths ** Calystia ** Jaeger Pinder ** Lucia Pinder ** Lucy Pinder 4E 77 * The abandoned Desann's Palace, now known as the West Weald Palace, is restored by Martin Pinder in an effort to create a base of operations for his war with Purity. * The Cleansers are founded by Martin Pinder. 4E 83 * Mester is reunited with his father Martin after having spent years of training under the holy matrons. 4E 94 * Mester Pinder becomes the new leader of the Cleansers after the passing of Martin. * Deaths ** Martin Pinder 4E 96 * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Void_Nights Void Nights] begin. ** Communication between Paika's realm and Nirn is severed. Serenity's spirit is cast back to her final resting place at Fort Pazarath. 4E 100 * Battle of Morrowind * The [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Void_Nights Void Nights] end. 4E 102 * The North Point Incident * Deaths ** Cecile Joana 4E 108 * First Battle of Obsidian begins. 4E 109 * First Battle of Obsidian ends. * Deaths ** Nullian Pinder 4E 113 * Corvus begins training to become the new leader of the Cleansers. 4E 133 * Births ** Marcus Pinder ** Virgile 4E 153 * Virgile joins Project Purity. 4E 155 * The Pinder-Purity War ends. ** Battle of the Marsh * Salaquine manifests herself in Akavir once again and claims the body of an Ashen woman named Zelle. Salaquine calls her new avatar Matari. * Deaths ** Selene II 4E 156 * The West Weald Massacre * Deaths ** Corvus Pinder ** Eydaline ** Mester Pinder 4E 157 * Matari comes into contact with Marcus. 4E 158 * Serenity's Sirens is founded by Marcus and Matari. 4E 160 * Matari leaves for her first trip to Akavir. 4E 165 * Matari returns to Tamriel. Melody joins the Sirens. 4E 168 * Matari leaves for her second trip to Akavir. * Births ** Bosska 4E 172 * Matari returns to Tamriel. Morrigan joins the Sirens. 4E 175 * Matari leaves for her third trip to Akavir. 4E 177 * Atlas joins Project Purity. 4E 179 * Births ** Lilith 4E 181 * Karakiss, now calling herself an "Observer", instructs Marcus to move to Skyrim. * Matari returns to Tamriel. Catherine joins the Sirens. 4E 182 * Births ** Kasia Pinder 4E 185 * Matari leaves for her fourth and final trip to Akavir. 4E 186 * Bosska leaves Black Marsh to travel the world as an adventurer. 4E 189 * Construction of Jonestead begins. 4E 190 * Construction of Jonestead is completed. * Euphoria Palace and Fort Pazarath are claimed by Serenity's Sirens. * Matari returns to Tamriel. Elda joins the Sirens and the Golden Maidens are formed. * Marcus Pinder takes an advisory role as he moves away from leadership and focuses more on raising his daughter. * The Great Shame - Project Purity restructures under Matriarch Virgile. 4E 193 * Crantius Colto summons Freya. 4E 195 * The Salaquine-Oblivion Pact 4E 196 * Lilith travels to Tamriel and joins Serenity's Sirens. * The Heroes of Nirn are founded by Bosska. 4E 201 * [http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim] ** [[Maids II: Deception|'Maids II: Deception']] *** The Siren-Purity War **** Second Battle of Fort Pazarath **** The Jonestead Hostage Crisis **** Third Battle of Fort Pazarath **** Battle of Euphoria Palace **** The Jonestead Massacre **** Battle of Innocence *** Battle of Sky's Divide * Deaths ** Bosska ** Kasia Pinder ** Marcus Pinder ** Matari / Zelle Pinder ** Serenity (Avatar) ** Golden Maidens *** Catherine *** Elda *** Melody *** Morrigan *** Xana Category:Lore